User talk:WindStar7125
Rōshi I'm renaming Turtle Hermit to Muten Rōshi, as Ten says the databook confirms that's his 'name'. So we're going with Muten Rōshi first, and Turtle Hermit second now. I had to go laugh and cry for a second when he said that cuz I'd just renamed it all like a day or two before. -- Mina Țepeș 01:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Oh I know, I'm leaving it intact on pages, but changing just some to "Muten Rōshi" to avoid it sounded too one-noted.— Mina Țepeș 02:06, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh! Thanks! This will help immensely!— Mina Țepeș 02:18, June 30, 2015 (UTC) OBTW, in case you're wondering why I haven't edited much, I'm making a crapton of redirects for the chapter names, since I'm sure some people would come here looking for the chapter and episode names in English as well.— Mina Țepeș 03:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. In hindsight, we probably should have done it as we were going, but no use crying over spilled potion at this point. Besides, it lets me be productive!— Mina Țepeș 03:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: bot request Does the bot work on templates? If so, I don't see any reason why I can't give it a try.--— Mina Țepeș 04:23, June 30, 2015 (UTC) : Alright, I'll go summon the Dragon.— Mina Țepeș 04:25, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Unless you literally fixed them all (and at your speed, this wouldn't surprise me), my Bot cannot find |autoprotect}} at all through the search function.— Mina Țepeș 04:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll have to do it manually then. Like I said, the bot actually can't find them at all. I'm not sure why — remember, I'm no expert with this thing — so I could just be messing up.— Mina Țepeș 04:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::That sound like it was dripping with malice. But, thanks for the link.— Mina Țepeș 04:40, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, I'll at least enjoy being useful to the wiki ^^— Mina Țepeș 04:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Windy, you're a genius! Let it be so!— Mina Țepeș 04:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Holy crap we did it. Thanks a lot for the help, I'd have died doing that solo.— Mina Țepeș 05:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Like you have no idea. But it actually was quite fun.— Mina Țepeș 05:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::It's go time!— Mina Țepeș 05:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::And complete!— Mina Țepeș 05:40, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Deceased Characters Am I allowed to update their statuses such as Freeza? New World God (talk) 04:38, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: canon arcs Yes, they are no longer any use as "canon arcs", but we should still keep them as conflict pages. I want to document the specific events/conflicts like Star Wars Wiki does, because there are a lot of them, and there is a lot of useful information that can go into them. ~ 04:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC)